Forbidden Love
by HgBookworm
Summary: A series of poems, based on the love of two starcrossed lovers. Chapter 4 posted.
1. Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters (Hermione and Draco included), nor do I own the words. I only own the plot of these poems, so please don't sue me. I also don't own this website that likes to delete my work...

* * *

Forbidden Love

They can never be together,  
Although they can wish;  
A shooting star falls through the sky,  
Making a wish, she wonders what he's doing.  
Across the castle, a boy with blond hair  
Wishes to be closer to his crush,  
But he knows that it is impossible  
For them to be together forever.  
The clock strikes midnight,  
Both creep through the night,  
Hidden in the shadows.  
Meeting in a hallway,  
Each asking the other why they are there  
They swallow their pride,  
And soon they embrace,  
Like lost lovers,  
But they were never lost,  
Just hidden.

* * *

Please **REVIEW** for more updates... 


	2. Mysterious Man of My Dreams

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters in the wonderful series created by J.K. Rowling. Seriously, would I,if I was Ms. Rowling, post **fan**fiction on the web?

**

* * *

**

**Mysterious Man of My Dreams**

Put your hand over my eyes,  
Enclose me in darkness.  
Ship me all over the world  
With just a cardboard box  
And a few stamps as my guides.

You think I'm just a run for your money,  
But what if I'm just a run for you love,  
Forever and for always, without end.  
Yet you say you don't love me like I love you,  
Still you confuse me by calling me love and honey.

In the middle of a crowd,  
Your façade is all that you show.  
Alone with you, though,  
I see your true colors,  
So quiet and sensitive, so unlike you façade so loud.

Out in the halls, we're usually cursing each other,  
But all alone, we're even closer than my family ties.  
If we ever came out in public,  
No one would believe us,  
But we'll stay with one another.

Our feelings for each other are more than they seem.  
I feel like I know you better than I know myself  
No one has discovered our secret yet;  
Hopefully soon we can tell the world,  
After all, you are the mysterious man of my dreams.

* * *

Please review. -HgBookworm 


	3. Pools of Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I want to, because I fear that the publishing of Book 7 would bring me many harsh letters was I J.K. Rowling...

Pools of Emotion

When I look into your eyes, baby,

I see your feelings, pooled together

In one big mass of emotion-

Love, our true feelings for each other-

Despair, for having to hide for so long-

Jealously, of my friends and our closeness-

Anger, for your family, making it so hard to love someone like me-

Hatred, of those around you, so fake, so wrong-

Weariness, for the sleepless nights you have been with me, talking, hoping, praying-

Sadness, not being able to let down your façade-

Joy, simply by my smiling at you-

Excitement, to be able to see me in the dead of the night-

Anxiousness, to see me again, exactly how I feel-

And most of all-

Compassion, for here I can see that you and I are meant to be.

For this reason, I pray:

_Please let me able to get through_

_Another day without the love of my life,_

_For when the clock strikes twelve,_

_I will be in his arms again,_

_Waiting out the sun's arrival,_

_So until then,_

_This I pray._

_Amen._

* * *

So here it is... The next poem... Tell me what you think. 

_-Hg_


	4. As Long As You're There

As Long As You're There

We've been sneaking around for months now,

And still no one can tell

That we have greater feelings for one another,

Hidden beneath the evil glares and harmless curses.

I want to bring this out into the open

Stop the lies, stop the insanity;

This is driving me insane,

Because I can't hold you and kiss you like crazy,

And tell you that I want to be with you.

Please help me get through this craziness,

I need help and I need you,

Say that this'll all turn out right in the end,

Like a fairytale story I heard when I was young.

Sneaking around the castle,

Almost getting caught numerous times,

Boy, we were quite the troublemakers,

But just to see you, to hold you tight,

Whisper sweet nothings in your ear made it all worth it.

Please, say you'll love me forever,

You'll care for me and help me through the hard times,

Help me to be happy and appreciate the cards that life's dealt me,

But as long as you're there, I know I'll survive.

****  
I know I haven't posted in awhile, but maybe someone will enjoy this little piece. Let me know.... :)  
-Hg


End file.
